Dyskusja użytkownika:Szoferka
Dodaj nową sekcję / Add new section witam i o projekt pytam Mam pytanie: czy w artykułach jest sens linkować do takich artykułów jak: "Europa", "Irlandia", "2006" i podobnych? Tak przy okazji popraw guzik "dodaj nową sekcję", bo linkuje do Nonsensopedii (chyba, że to działanie zamierzone :)). Roman 92 talk 20:02, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) :Dziękuję za odpowiedź. Roman 92 talk 20:11, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) Grafika:Wiki.png Nie, to Public Domain, z Commons. Hani 13:34, 14 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Podałem, tylko na tej wikii nie ma jeszcze szablonu PD :) Hani 14:36, 14 wrz 2006 (UTC) Możeby odpaństwowić sprawę? Chciałem zaproponować pod rozwagę zmianę nazwy kategorii "państwa" na "kraje" - jako mniej "naładowaną" znaczeniami politycznymi. Państwa powstają i znikają (przykład pierwszy z brzegu: zespół Laibach zaczął działalność w państwie Socjalistyczna Federacyjna Republika Jugosławii, obecnie jest zespołem z państwa Republika Słowenii, chociaż nigdzie się nie przeprowadzali); poza tym sprawy sztuki, w tym - muzyki, i interesy państwowe tradycyjnie były raczej przeciwstawne niż zbieżne, tak mi się wydaje. Z pozdrowieniami -- Bmucha Kwasek Źródło do daty urodzenia dodam, tylko znajdę jeszcze raz tę stronę. Co do zaprzestania działalności muzycznej, to sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej - bohater hasła ze względu na tzw. trudny charakter był proszony o opuszczenie wszystkich po kolei zespołów, w których się udzielał (np. z Elektrycznych Gitar, których przecież był współzałożycielem, zniknął gdzieś między pierwszą i drugą ich płytą). Więc to, że zespoły działają, nie oznacza, że działa w nich Kwasek. Wiadomość można potraktować jako "informację własną", jednak poświadczoną rozmowami z wieloma jego znajomymi i współ-muzykami, a nawet znajdującą swoje poszlakowe odbicie w internecie - por. np. http://www.kult.art.pl/pl/informacje/artykuly/133.html, fragment od "Rafał Kwaśniewski (niestety, jest nieosiągalny...)". Dlatego dopóki nie zobaczę go z nieodłączną gitarą Vox w transmisji TV z najnowszego Jarocina albo Opola (bo wszystko może się zdarzyć), będę raczej spokojny, że podana informacja jest prawdziwa. -- Bmucha To ta pora roku... Szoferko, w zbliżającym się Nowym Roku 2007 życzę Ci wielu dobrych rzeczy, w tym - satysfakcji z rozwijania "sieciowej encyklopedii o średnim stopniu wyspecjalizowania" :) -- Bmucha Źródła informacji To tak naprawdę zagadnienie z zakresu "zarządzania reputacją" - zwykle nie zastanawiamy się nad tymi sprawami, dzieje się to niejako automatycznie. Przykład: kiedy czytam o czymś w [http://www.poczytaj.pl/20126 Encyklopedii rocka] W. Weissa, jestem skłonny potraktować taką informację jako wiarygodną, nawet nie tyle z powodu samej osoby autora, co ze względu na instytucję, która za tym stoi, korektorów, redaktorów, wydawców itp. W przypadku zbiorowo redagowanej encyklopedii sieciowej nie ma domyślnego autorytetu instytucji - reputacja musi się niejako wytwarzać na bieżąco i podlega ciągłej weryfikacji ze strony odbiorcy, np. przez porównanie informacji z innymi źródłami, które uznaje za sprawdzone. Idealna sytuacja byłaby taka, żeby sama Encyklopedia Muzyki wyrobiła sobie wystarczającą reputację, żeby już nią samą uwiarygodniać przedstawiane treści. Wtedy nie potrzeba byłoby dodawać źródła do każdego zdania. (Tym bardziej, że w dużej części to są i tak odsyłacze internetowe, czyli trochę uzasadnianie "tego samego przez to samo", idem per idem). Można by zrobić tak, żeby opatrywać specjalnym znacznikiem ("informacja niesprawdzona" czy jakoś podobnie) tylko te sprawy, które budzą wątpliwość, a reszta domyślnie byłaby traktowana jako "klepnięta" przez Encyklopedię Muzyki jako instytucję - i takie dane miałyby reputację równą reputacji całości, a jaka to by była reputacja, to już odbiorcy decydowaliby we własnym zakresie. Dalej, taki znacznik "niesprawdzone" mógłby wstawić każdy z redagujących, a jeśli autorowi tak oznaczonej informacji zależałoby, żeby usunąć znacznik (ze względów np. ambicjonalnych), to do niego należałoby pokazanie wiarygodności. Przykład: jeżeli napisałbym, że Maciej Maleńczuk stworzył muzykę do awangardowego przedstawienia teatralnego o średniowiecznym królu hiszpańskim i mistyku katolickim imieniem Alfons, to prawdopodobnie kolejnemu redagującemu wydałoby się to na tyle nieoczywiste, że opatrzyłby to znacznikiem "niesprawdzone" i wtedy do usunięcia tego znacznika potrzeba byłoby, żebym podał namiar do jakiejś recenzji z tego przedstawienia itp. Jednak żeby z kolei Encyklopedia Muzyki dorobiła się odpowiedniej reputacji, potrzebne są świadome działania redakcyjne, w tym - no niestety - traktowanie wprowadzanych treści w zależności od osoby, która je wprowadza. Tak naprawdę nie ma tu, moim zdaniem, zasadniczej różnicy między postępowaniem w internecie i poza internetem: wydawca "Encyklopedii rocka" przyjął książkę do druku od redaktora Weissa, kierując się z kolei jego reputacją; nie zlecił napisania encyklopedii np. Pawłowi "Końjowi" Konnakowi, mimo że ten też na pewno wie dużo o muzyce rockowej i potrafi pisać - ale Końjo pewnie napisałby coś w rodzaju, że Krzysztof Cugowski jest synem piętnastotonowej fioletowej ośmiornicy z Marsa, co byłoby fajne, ale nie do końca odpowiadające celowi akurat tej konkretnej publikacji itd. To na razie tyle rzucam luźnych myśli, przepraszam, jeśli to na tyle oczywiste, że całkiem banalne. Pozdrowienia -- Bmucha Specjalne warunki Teraz jestem w Polsce i raczej nadrabiam nieinternetową stronę życia, ale w wolnej chwili przeczytam, zastanowię się i dam znać :) -- Bmucha Essjay, Wikia i Muzyka Chwilowo pauzuję. Jedną z rzeczy które okazały sie przy okazji "sprawy Essjaya" jest to, że Wikia Inc. premiuje oszustwo. Muszę się chwilkę zastanowić, czy będę chciał uczestniczyć w projektach, kojarzonych z tą firmą. (Nic do Encyklopedii Muzyki ani do Ciebie osobiście :) -- Bmucha Wikia, Wikia i Wikia Wiesz co, chyba nie da rady. Bo co robię, edytując w ramach sajtu należącego do Wikia, Inc.? Wykonuję pracę nieodpłatną, jako wolontariusz, na rzecz przedsiębiorstwa nastawionego na zysk. Na dodatek zrzekam się, na rzecz tego samego przedsiębiorstwa, dużej części swoich praw autorskich. Wiesz co, gdybym tak bardzo chciał pomagać, chyba wolałbym budować małe chatki dla nieszczęśliwych ludzi w Hondurasie czy coś. A Ty, jak się na to zapatrujesz? -- Bmucha :Nie chodziło mi nawet tak bardzo o Google ads - chociaż możliwość ich wyłączenia jest ciekawa - bardziej o wartość, którą wnosisz do obrazu marki na zasadzie tzw. image transfer; coś w stylu: "Wikia? Tak, znam! Mają tam świetną encyklopedię muzyki, myślę, że warto kupować od nich produkty i robić z nimi biznes". :Inaczej mówiąc, z Twojej wypowiedzi wnioskuję, że pojmujesz relację z tą firmą jako rodzaj symbiozy - ja obawiam się, czy nie jest to jednak przesunięte bardziej w stronę cudzożywności. Jest to oczywiście osobista opinia, bez pretensji do wyłącznej słuszności :) -- Bmucha Sorry, ale niestety nie czaję jak się tu poruszać... Sorry, ale niestety nie czaję jak się tu poruszać... Jestem byłym wokalistą Prosektorium K.... chciałbym dodać parę info na temat kapeli i srodowiska punkowego początku lat '80 w Grudziądzu... niestety nie mam pojęcia jak to robić. Jeśli mogę prosić Cię Szoferka o kontakt i doradztwo - będę zobowiązany... KABE kabe.pl@wp.pl Szablony podpisów Byś wprowadziła funkcję szablonów podpisów, bo muszę się bawić niepotrzebnie... Redirecty zresztą też. Redirecty w sumie są, na podglądzie ich nie widać tylko. 17:34, 28 gru 2008 (UTC)